Fall From Grace
Fall From Grace is a character from the role-playing videogame Planescape Torment. Fall-From-Grace is a succubus, one of the tanar'ri, a creature literally formed of raw chaos and evil, her body and mind the perfect template to tempt a man of any species, any age. She is the proprietress of the Brothel for Slaking Intellectual Lusts. She is voiced by Jennifer Hale. One of hundreds of children, Fall-from-Grace was sold by her mother, Red Shroud, to the baatezu, thetanar'ri's mortal enemies. After suffering years of mental torture, she was able to best her baatezu masters in a contest of innovation and won herself her freedom Fall-From-Grace is a creature of contradictions. She is a cleric but worships no god. She is formed from pure chaos and evil, but is (apparently) lawful neutral with a good bent. She runs a Brothel for Slaking Intellectual Lusts (a typo in the game, has the name as "Slating"). Perhaps the oddest of all, she is a beautiful succubus, but is by all appearances chaste. While many in-game characters are quick to indicate her heritage and proclaim that she must have some sort of demonic and evil scheme, no such plot on her part is ever indicated. Although she can only inflict physical damage with her touch, she can also kill with a kiss. She cannot stand the feel of metal and is, therefore, unable to utilize any sort of weapons, a nod to the common belief in mythology that magical beings can be harmed specific metal types; iron, silver, etc. Grace joins the party at level seven, regardless of party level. She is the only available healer, starting withLevel 4 and below Priest spells. Furthermore, she is the only party member, aside from The Nameless One, that is able to resurrect fallen party members. Fall-From-Grace can be found during the mid-game at her Brothel for Slaking Intellectual Lusts in the Clerk's Ward. The Nameless One requires a relatively high amount of intelligence and charisma to convince Grace to leave her brothel to journey with him to the other planes. While the conversations with Dak'kon and Annah and Ignus after they join all expand on or resolve aspects of those characters' lives, the conversation with Grace leads to revelations about Morte. She mentions that he has the smell of Baator about him, and is skeptical that he is a Mimir. Questioning Morte about this gives him upgrades. Presumably, this may not happen if the player has not directed TNO to question the man in the southwest of the Hive Marketplace. Grace is a member of the Society of Sensates and is also a potential love interest for The Nameless One. The quest is fulfilling from a role-playing aspect, although the lethality of her kiss prevents a more physical relationship. (If The Nameless One's Wisdom is low enough, the player should have access to an option to kiss her during a dialogue branch after she joins the party. The results are predictably lethal). Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Demons Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Priests Category:Wise Category:Humanoid Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Female Category:Healers Category:Lawful Good